


New Tech

by CatrinaSL



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Technology, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you date a billionaire tech genius, he will inevitably offer to build you a new phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tech

**Author's Note:**

> I miss buttons on my phone.

“Ugh.” She didn’t care that she was distracting him; she was distraught.

“Why are you even still hanging on to that piece of—” He caught her glare and hastily rearranged the rest of his sentence: “—history?”

She sighed. “I love my old phone.”

“I'll build you a new one,” he promised.

She snorted. “If you broke my heart, you'd offer to build me a new one.”

He gave her a grin and tapped a finger on the glow coming from beneath his shirt.

She rolled her eyes and turned away, but he dropped his science to pull her into his arms. “I would never break your heart,” he said earnestly.

Scrunching up her nose, she dismissed the claim with a shake of her head. 

“Nope, too cheesy,” was her final ruling. “Try again.”

He looked into her eyes. “I love you.”

“Okay, I'll take that,” she said, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/142459810228/new-tech)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
